DC Prime: Multiversity
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Multiverse: A anthology series in which our writers can tell the tales in the vast and endless DC Multiverse and the Earths which reside in them. The first of which is Earth-1899, a world where all your favorite DC heroes & villains are re-imagined with a steam punk twist.
1. Earth-1899

**Multiversity Issue 1**  
**"Earth-1899"**  
**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

The Multiverse.

For every decision, every reaction, and every chain reaction, there is a variable that is created. A variable different from the original decision, reaction, and chain reaction. When this happens, a new universe is created. There might be another "You" who'll wake up one morning and rather then having the eggs and bacon for breakfast that you had, the other you has a bowl of cereal instead. Just one little change can either not affect much at all, or everything ends up changing, but it depends on the variable, and the circumstances.

This is what it's been like since the birth of the universe. Just one little change and time goes out of synch, and spirals out of control. That is why we were created...

The Monitors. We live in the Multiverse Nexus. From there, we watch everything. Every universe is under the watchful eye of one Monitor, to make sure all of our universes are in check. When a threat arrives in one universe that could threaten the others, we send out an Anti-Monitor; a robot unit assigned to a universe that will deal with catastrophic events.

We will watch, and monitor, until there are no more universes left for us to monitor. Right now, everything is in order…

Multiverse Nexus:

The space in which everything is connected with each other. It is virtually devoid of anything but random bits of anti matter. The only solidable thing in this realm is a round orb of both organicity, and technology. The bottom half of this base is completely spheres, but as the object reaches closer to the middle, the sphere like object begins spiraling off of the object like a tree branch. At the end of these branches is a white/blue glowing orb, which indicates all the different universes. The orbs are hanging off of a circular base, which is where every Monitor and Anti-Monitor resides. Right in the center of this sphere was a large egg shaped base, which is the central hub of the Monitors.

Inside of the Egg shaped base, the head Monitor leads the entire Monitors organization, overseeing every Monitor and universe. Standing on top of a floating platform, where he is surrounded by holographic images of each universe and their current statistics and statuses. One hologram passed by the Monitor, with it's information stating:

Universe- Earth 0  
Current Monitor- N/A  
Population- 12,940,043,753,894  
Threat Status- Non Threat

Another Monitor, designated as Monitor Desi-Carr enters into the room. He, like all other Monitors, look vastly alike, but all have different features to them.

"High Lord Monitor," greeted Monitor Desi-Carr. "I have come with great news."

The head Monitor turns around to look down at the Monitor standing before him. "What is it?" he asked.

"We have our new Monitor for Earth 0," announced Monitor Desi-Carr. "He is on his way now."

"Excellent," said the head Monitor, pleased to hear of this news. His platform descends down towards the floor, and the head Monitor exits out of it. "Watch over for me," ordered the head Monitor, "While I talk to our new recruit."

"Of course," said Monitor Desi-Carr. Desi-Carr moved out of the head Monitor's way, then entered into the platform, while the head Monitor waited for the newest Monitor to enter. He didn't have to wait long; the new Monitor arrived shortly.

"Welcome, Monitor," the head Monitor greeted the new Monitor. "Welcome to the Monitors. What is your name?"

"Zxas," the Monitor replied with.

"Excellent, Monitor Zxas," said the head Monitor. "Are you aware about what we do here?"

"I am," answered Monitor Zxas. "Though not all of the details, unfortunately."

"That is fine," said the head Monitor. "Before I assign you which universe we will give you, let me show you how a Monitor runs a universe." The head Monitor walked over towards another doorway. "Follow me."

Monitor Zxas followed him into the doorway. As soon as he entered, the doors behind him closed, and the room lit up like a Christmas tree, of a mostly cherry red colors filling the location of light. The head Monitor looked back at Monitor Zxas.

"This is the Bleed," stated the head Monitor. "This is how we can travel through base to base, and from Earth to Earth."

"There is no ground," said Monitor Zxas, looking all around him, gazing at the array of red that surrounded them. "How are we still standing?" he asked.

"You're correct. There is no ground," answered the head Monitor. "In fact, we'll be losing it in about five seconds. We've went through some reconstruction recently, so you must mind the glitches that might happen, and hope nothing bad happens." By now, they were just floating across the Bleed, traveling through it.

"Reconstruction?" asked Monitor Zxas.

"Indeed," said the head Monitor. "The Monitors went through a massive time fluctuate that affected most, if not all of our universe, causing those that were affected to be remade from scratch. Because of this, we had to reestablish a new base, with new Monitors and new ways on making sure that it never happens again."

"What will you do so that it won't happen again?"

"For starters, we are making sure that every living being is accounted for, by keeping them in their own universe. Any person found in a universe that they're not suppose to be in will result in a catastrophic effect on those two universes from possibly colliding into each other. It's the system that we've built, based on past experiences on when it happened to all of our universes at the same time. Hence, now we have a new base."

"What happened to so many of the Monitors?"

"Dead. Killed in the events stated before. I was one of many who managed to survive. We also are making sure that the 'Anti-Monitor' is kept in our control at all cost- or should I say, 'Anti-Monitors'. Ah, here we are."

The Bleed quickly turned from the red void into a bright white light. After approaching that white light, the two Monitors were now in a Monitor Outpost, which watched above Earth-1899. The room was shaped like a dome, with most of the floor being made of an unbreakable glass like substance. Below the glass was the vast emptiness of space. The two Monitors approached Monitor Ovi-Mai, who watches this universe.

"Monitor Ovi-Mai," called out the head Monitor.

"Ah, a pleasure to have you, Lord Head Monitor," said Monitor Ovi-Mai. "I see you have a guest with you.

"Indeed I do," the head Monitor, remarked. "I've brought along Monitor Zxas with me to show him how a Monitor runs a universe. Care to show him what is currently going on in this universe?"

"Of course I can," said Ovi-Mai. He pressed a bunch of buttons on the panel he was at, as the floor zoomed it's view of just space, to focus on Earth, and a very different Earth at that.

* * *

Earth-1899;  
The Metropolis, Virginia:

The air in the sky was of a mustard yellow, the combination of all the other operating factories in the city that was releasing this smoke. This is how it's been for years in the city of The Metropolis, a leading city in this industrial era the world is living in. The amount of technological advancements made during this period would not have been possible without the era in which the people were ruled under by the carbon they've created. No one was bothered by the smell of it; they just got used to it after years of breathing it in.

In the middle of the city was the "haven" that functions the entire city. The Lex Corporation, founded by the frontman of the industrial business in The Metropolis, Alexander Luthor, a pioneer in this industry. The Lex Corporation is so massive that it essentially owns the entire city of The Metropolis.

The road started to shake and crumble, as automobiles are driven off the road. Out from the ground came a 15-foot robot, and built like a tank. It had a dark green color to it, with splashes of purple thrown in it. The robot releases turrets attached to its shoulders and started unloading bullets on the people of The Metropolis. The rampage was cut short when the robot looked up to see a man, with black hair and a large mustache, dressed in grey clothes (shirt, pants), with dark boots and a red cape, held together with two black straps attached to a large brown belt. On his chest was an "S" emblem. This is Superman.

"I've about had enough of you, Metallo," said Superman. "And tell your best friend Alex that he'll be having another visit from me after I'm done with you."

"Are you forgetting about what exactly I can do to you, Superman?" asked Metallo, as he opened up his chest, revealing a large chunk of kryptonite shine out, with the rays hitting Superman, forcing him to fly down on the ground and kneel down from his weakness of the rock.

"You think I'm stupid, Metallo?" mocked Superman. "After all these encounters, you wouldn't think I'd bring my friends along to help me?" As he said that, three figures from the sky descended down to the ground; The Batman, with mechanized wings, making him be able to fly in the sky, Wonder Woman, the princess of a lost race of gods called the Amazonians, dressed in a modification of their armor, with her own spin to it, and finally the Steam Lantern, in heavy flightgear with a large backpack on his back, which powers the large cylinder object on his right hand. From the left, a red outline could be seen speeding up towards them. It stopped, revealing the Flash, dressed in a red suit with a fancy helmet to represent his superhero identity, and on the right, entered Detective John Jones, the shape shifting Manhunter, wearing a long coat and a fedora hat. Metallo just snickered.

"Ah, the Justice League, eh?" Metallo laughed. "I'm flattered. I really am."

"If I was correct," said Batman. "I'd say you're outnumbered by six. So you can either give up-"

"Not on your life," Metallo answered.

"Fine then," said Batman. "Flash?" While the chamber in Metallo's chest was still opened, Flash took this chance to remove the Kryptonite out of his chest, and threw it far off past the mountains.

"What the hell?" said Metallo. With no Kryptonite around, Superman was able to get back up. "Oh, hell no!" Metallo's arms turned into cannons that he began blasting out at the rest of the Justice League, along with the turrets on his shoulders. Steam Lantern created his own turret construct with his ring and used it to try to do some damage to Metallo's armor. Though none of the bullets went through Metallo, it did make noticeable dents. Wonder Woman pulled out two swords and charged right at Metallo. She dodged the incoming cannon attack, and managed to take a swing across Metallo's metal face before she could be hit back by a swing from Metallo's arm. Out of nowhere, Manhunter's hands grew to extensive size and grabbed Metallo's left arm, and threw him over his head and onto the ground. Metallo was now on his stomach, which allowed the Justice League to evaluate his back for any weak spots.

"I don't see anything," claimed Batman. "Do you see anything, Superman?"

"I can see his 'heart' in his body," answered Superman. "If we just pulled the chest out, I can take his 'heart' out, and we can stop Metallo for good-"

Metallo got right back up and grabbed Superman's neck and threw him right into the sky, followed by a cannon blast into his stomach. The Manhunter grabbed Metallo's left arm again, while Steam Lantern grabbed his right arm, and the two pinned him to the wall. Wonder Woman began slashing her swords onto Metallo's chest, while Flash attempted to pull the chest plate out. Batman threw his batarangs at his shoulder turrets, disabling them. Metallo was completely defenseless. Wonder Woman then joined in with Flash in trying to get the chest plate off. Eventually, they got it off, and a large amount of steam was released out, revealing mostly just mechanical wheels and pulleys turning, and is how Metallo ran. Superman then approached Metallo's bare chest and thrusted his fist into his chest, breaking the wheels and pulleys, and shutting down Metallo. They let Metallo go, as his body flopped down on the ground.

"Well, it looks like a job well done, everyone," said Superman.

"Hey, I just noticed something," said Flash. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's hosting a party in Atlantis, remember?" answered Wonder Woman. "Do you think he'll mind if we visited him at his party?"

"I doubt it," said Steam Lantern. "So is that where we're heading?"

"Not yet," said Superman. "First, I'm going to have a little talk with Alex…"

* * *

Off the Coast of Maine:

Atlantis. Conceived by two brothers with an ambitious vision, they fought hard to try to find someone to fund their dream of exploring the sea. Atlantis was the city where all of your dreams came true. Waking up to see the sight of the ocean was one thing, but in Atlantis, you'd get to experience the sea. The best thing about living in Atlantis- besides being surprisingly affordable for anyone- was the man who ran it; Arthur Curry, the co-founder of Atlantis, along with his brother, Oliver Curry. Over time, Arthur took complete control of the city, and Oliver was all but washed out of the business; an action Arthur truthfully regretted. But as time passed on, and after a couple of life threatening encounters with Oliver, he had to live with his mistakes.

Not only did the citizens of Atlantis adore Arthur, but also his wife, Mera Curry, daughter of a businessman who originally funded Arthur and Oliver's Atlantis. Without him, this underwater city would have never existed. Not only did Arthur value Mera for that, but also he valued her even more because he loved her. And she loved him as well.

Arthur was in his and Mera's large bedroom, looking a bit disappointed, with dressers suiting him up. The bedroom featured a dome-ish like appearance, with a outlandish painting of the ocean engulfing it. Everywhere else was of a dark gold color, with elaborate designs that resemble coral or clamshells. Dozens of elaborate decorations fill the room, making it as lively as it can be. Arthur looked in front of him to see a dresser buttoning up his shirt. "Arthur?" He could hear a voice calling out for him getting closer to the bedroom. Entering into the room was his redheaded wife, Mera, looking gorgeous as usual, dressed in a sparkling green dress, heels and golden starfish earrings hanging from her ears. Arthur turned around to face his wife, with his dressers following him.

"Can you believe it, honey?" Arthur complained. "The tailors that made my suit couldn't adjust the pants to fit better around my ankles! Now they feel like I'm too small for this suit!" He feared is temper was coming out.

"It happens, Arthur," said Mera. "You can't hold them about it forever." She always managed to remind Arthur about the positives in everything, which helped Arthur calm down. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Nervous," Arthur confessed. "I can never stand talking in front of large crowds."

"You do a good job at hiding your nervousness, my husband," said Mera. "After all, you are the King of Atlantis."

Arthur looked down without a response. He was still gripping with the fact that he can never help but to get apprehensive around people. His brother did most of the talking, and with him gone; he had to take up the flak of being the 'talkative' leader. Mera approached her husband. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You'll do fine, Arthur," Mera said. "Just be yourself, ok?"

Arthur let out a soft sigh. He had faith in his wife. She has stuck with him through difficult times and even more difficult events. If there was anyone he trusted more in the world, it was her. "Alright," Arthur said. "I'll make sure the guest stop dead in their tracks."

"That's the spirit!" said Mera. The dressers backed away from Arthur, finished with dressing him in his golden suit. "Well you don't look too bad," Mera commented.

"Except for the big pants."

"Oh, no one will notice much. Besides, they'll be too busy focusing their attention on your charming personality. Not to mention our big surprise."

"Ah, indeed. I can't wait to see what their reactions will be when we reveal the big news."

The two walk out of their bedrooms and head to where the party is being hosted in. They entered in a ballroom onto a balcony, above everyone else. Once the two entered into the massive ballroom, everyones attention went directly towards them.

Arthur stuttered at first, but he then got himself to talk properly. "Greetings, everyone!" said Arthur. "I'm so glad that you were able to come to this party!" Arthur looked around to get a glimpse of the people that were at his party. He could recognize all of them there, knowing every single person that was at his party, and not all of them were of upperclassmen ship; a large majority of them were actually regular middle class citizens. Atlantis had a tolerance of making sure every citizen had a home and a job. That fact alone gave Arthur enough confidence to continue. "Today marks a milestone!" claimed Arthur. "Today is the two year anniversary since the opening of Atlantis!" the entire crowd applauds. "We've made through the toughest times; the first month of Atlantis, to the Black Manta's threatening to sink us all under the ocean, no matter what the threat is, you are what keep this city strong!" There was another round of applause. "So please, enjoy this night, because you've all earned it! But now, I want you all to turn your attention to my wife; she has something to tell you all!"

Arthur stepped aside for Mera to walk in front of the railings. "My husband and I have a very special announcement to make," she states. "We are expecting a child!" This was met with massive applause.

* * *

The Party went on, with Arthur and Mera both meeting with as many of their citizens as possible. The comments were mostly of congratulations about their child, and how well they've been running the city of Atlantis. Arthur figured that nothing could go wrong that night, but even he knew he wasn't always safe. As Arthur and Mera talked with the guests, a tall African American man approached them, in an all white suit, shirt tux and all, and with slick black hair.

"Hello, Mr. Curry," the man said. "It's great to finally meet you in person. I admire your work."

Arthur felt a bit suspicious about the man's appearance, feeling that the man's face looked familiar to him. Reluctantly, he stuck his left arm out to shake the man's hand. "It's good to meet you as well," said Arthur with a questioned tone.

"Congratulations on your wife's pregnancy," the man replied. "Too bad your child won't get to know who his father was!"

A clamp retracted out of the man's sleeve and pierced into the skin of Arthur's wrist. Arthur screamed, and about twenty dozen people, dressed in black mechanical scuba armor entered into the room, covering all exits and wielding guns with a built in mounted harpoon gun on the bottom of the barrel, all aiming at the citizens in the ballroom. These were the Black Manta's, a terrorist group against Atlantis, and the one who's grip was on Arthur was their leader; David. One of the Black Manta's grabbed Mera and drags her up on the balcony. A man walked up to the balcony.

"Well, well," said a familiar voice to Arthur. Arthur and the other people in the room looked up to see his brother, Oliver Curry, dressed in similar scuba armor, but with more of an ocean motif to it, with blue and green colors, and his scuba helmet had a shape similar to a sea animal. He also held a triton in his hands. "It looks like the party has ended."

"Oliver!" Arthur cried out. "What are you doing?"

"Taking back the empire that you took from me," Oliver explained.

"We built it together, Oliver!" said Arthur. "You know that! What I did to you was a mistake, and I'm sorry for what I've done. It was stupid to take it all away from you."

"It's too late for apologies now, brother!" Oliver said with disdain. "Now you will feel the same pain that I had to endure from your actions!"

"What would you like for me to do, Oliver?" David asked, anxious to give more misery to an already in pain Arthur.

"Hm," pondered Oliver. "Killing him would be too easy… but the amount of pain you're already giving him… cut it off."

"With pleasure," David muttered out as he pulled out a large knife and sliced the hand off of Arthur's wrist like it was nothing. Arthur screams in immense pain. Mera cries out to him, only to be stopped by the Black Manta trope. Oliver couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I think this is enough," said Arthur. "David, you have my permission to kill him."

Before David could even reply, a gush of water that was out from the large water fountain came circling its way around the room, knocking down all the Black Manta troops, until it reached David, and knocked him back, away from Arthur. Arthur then used this water to create a "water hand" around where his hand just was when it was cut off. The rest of the water formed into a ball and floated around Arthur's right hand.

"What?" said Oliver. "How-"

"You remember that book we found while searching for a location to settle?" asked Arthur.

"That magic book?" Oliver replied.

"Indeed," confirmed Arthur. "Well, I've been learning more and more about what the book had to offer. And this spell right here, allows me to control any water that's around me."

"Impossible," was Oliver's only response he could make. He feared that his plan was going to be thwarted again by Arthur. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Today was his victory, and he'll go to the very far to defeat his brother. Most of the Black Manta's got back up from the attack. "Mantas!" shouted Oliver. "Kill him, now!" Oliver and the Black Manta troop with him ran off with Mera.

The swirling ball of water in Arthur's right hand then expanded onto Arthur's body, and continued to do so until it created this "water armor" around him. All the Black Manta's shot their guns at the armored up Arthur, but the bullets somehow do not go further into the armor, as they stopped traveling just as the bullet touches his suit. Arthur, using the water, created a long rod that he used to circle around the room, hitting all of the Black Manta's down with immense force. "All of you," Arthur told his citizens. "Take their guns away! Keep them at bay until this whole thing is over!" His people did exactly what he told him to do, as Arthur made his way up to the balcony to chase Oliver.

* * *

Arthur managed to catch up to Oliver and the Black Manta into the entrance of their home, where a Black Manta submarine could be seen making it's way to the front doors. "Oliver!" yelled Arthur. Oliver turned around to see a ball of ice pelt the Black Manta on his back, and he fell to the ground, knocked out. "Let her go, Oliver," said Arthur. "Or I'll do more than just throw these ice balls at you."

Oliver pulled out a knife and placed it right towards Mera's neck. "And if you even think about throwing one at me," threatened Oliver. "And I'll kill her."

"I don't need to move a muscle," said Arthur. Oliver's arm started to move away from Mera's neck, to Oliver's confusion.

"What? How-"

"I told you I can control all water around me," answered Arthur. "And, well, there's plenty of water in humans alone."

"Damn you!" yelled Oliver.

"I am giving you one last chance to forget all of this, and come back to living here, in Atlantis."

"Never… not after what you've done to me."

"I'm sorry, brother. I really am." Arthur then used his powers on Oliver, using his arm to knock himself out. Arthur loses his water armor, and he runs over towards Mera, and the two embrace.

"Are you ok, Mera?" Arthur asked.

"Forget me," said Mera. "What about your hand?"

"My hand?!" Arthur laughed. "That'll be an easy fix. I think there's a healing spell in that book that we can use to stitch my hand back up. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine," said Mera. "I'm fine, and the baby's fine as well."

"I'm glad." The two share a kiss. "So, where do we go from here?" One of Arthur's maids came into the front entrance, along with a few Atlantis police officers

"Mr. Curry? Is it over?" the maid asked.

"It is indeed, my dear," said Arthur. "Are the police on their way to take these men in?"

"They are indeed," she responded. "Also, you have more guests that have arrived."

"Who?"

"The Justice League."

* * *

Arthur and Mera returned back into the large ballroom, with Atlantis police rounding up the Black Manta's up. More noticeable however, was the presence of the Justice League.

"Diana!" Mera cried out. She ran up to Wonder Woman and hugged her. Arthur approached the other Justice League members.

"Hello, Arthur," said the Manhunter. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Hello, fellas," Arthur replied back. "How was your day?"

"We stopped Metallo, again," answered Superman. "And had a little talk with Alex Luthor."

"Seems like you had yourself an interesting day," said the Flash, to which Arthur just nodded. "Yes, I did."

* * *

"They are just one of the many unique versions of the people who live on this Earth, Zxas," said Monitor Ovi-Mai. "And he lives on many other Earths as well, in different shapes and forms."

"I am intrigued," said Monitor Zxas. "I feel like I am ready to take up the task of monitoring an Earth. So, what Earth will I be assigned to?"

The head Monitor smiled. "Come with me, and I'll show you."

* * *

Out from the Bleed, the head Monitor and Monitor Zxas enter into a similar Monitor Outpost, except there was no Monitor present anywhere. "This is your Outpost," said the head Monitor. "This is Earth-0."

"Earth-0? You mean, that Earth-0?"

"Yes, indeed. You will be monitoring this Earth. The most important Earth."

* * *

**So, it may not have been clear to how it was written, but Earth-0 is the where the main DC Prime earth is.**

**And with that, you have the first episode of Multiversity. Do you have a crazy idea for an alternate Earth? Send your idea or story you've written, and we'll put it here! Did this Steam-punk universe sound interesting?**

**Do you have a possible story idea for these characters? Ask us at DC Prime and you might get the chance to write it!**


	2. Earth-29

**Earth-29**

**Author: CaptainTightPants12**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Superman, his storylines, or any related characters, you'd be seeing this story in the pages of the this month's issue of Superman and not for free on FanFiction. Ditto any DC Comics characters or storylines.**

**Summary: There are foes that no one hero can overcome. What happens when there's a foe a whole universe can't overcome?**

**Title: Universal Sin**

* * *

Author's Note: This is designed to connect together my Flashpoint and Kill Me or Kiss Me universes into the grand scheme of the multi-verse, but also perhaps set up some things for each of us in our respective stories.

I do what I've done with a very heavy heart.

Worlds destroyed, lives tarnished, and loves lost. Even I myself haven't made it through unscathed. I've lost everything. We've all lost everything. But with the hope that in time, we'll be able to save it all. I wasn't lying when I told that man in red that we could fix it all together. I still believe that. I have to believe that.

Because I've seen what happens if we stand by and do nothing. I've seen what happens if we choose selfishness over sacrifice. It would be our sins that would do us all in. But perhaps I was blinded by my own greatest sin: Pride.

I thought that I could understand all that was going to come to pass. That I was capable of comprehending it. Pride. No matter the strength, no matter the bravery, it could bring any one of us down.

The truth is that this so much bigger than I ever fathomed. I thought that bringing together the three splintered universes would do the trick. That we would be ready. But this is so much bigger than that. I've repaired a small part of a much bigger fracture. A fracture that would go on to create universes beyond my understanding or power to comprehend.

"Then it's a good thing that you've come."

I had to make many friends. Connect many dots. Travel many miles. And I'd only just begun. "Did I have a choice?"

He fidgeted in his chair, "I suppose that you did not. As you know, I have sat atop this chair for a very long time. Longer than even you can begin to imagine. My thirst for knowledge has taken me to every corner of our universe. New, and old."

"Then why didn't you do something about it?"

"Because even with all the abilities at my disposal, and all of the allies that I have made over my many years, I am a pursuer of knowledge and information," Metron offered. "It is not my place to interfere in the affairs of the universe. I am an immortal watcher, my dear. To take sides, would make me no different than the New Gods or even Darkseid himself."

I shook my head, "And now?"

Metron sighed, "And now, I'm afraid that this is not simply a matter of taking sides. The Monitors are dying, Pandora. They are dying and entire universes are being swallowed up. What will there to be learn if there are no universes to explore?"

"So whatever is happening, whatever is coming, it's not just destroying worlds... It's destroying universes too?"

"I'm afraid so," he nodded. "I have been to the center, you know? Where they all touch. Where they all come together, and you can see into them all. The epicenter of the Elseworlds. Where things you can't begin to imagine can happen."

Scoffing, I had to attempt to reign in my annoyance of how little he must have thought of me, "Try me."

The look on his face told me that he'd hoped that'd be my answer. He pulled me to his Mobious Chair and away they went. It felt like galaxies were whipping past me at break-neck speed. The Chair halted with a stop that sent me flying into a roll. Metron chuckled to himself as I got to my feet, "I do not travel with guests very often. I apologize for the abrupt stop."

"Yeah. I bet." My eyes turned to where we had arrived at. "Where are we?"

He waved his hand, "We are at the beginning of all things, or the end... Depending on how you view your beverages. The easiest way to access the many different realities, would be here. This is where you could begin your mission."

"My mission?"

Metron shook his head, "Don't you understand? What's coming is too much for any one universe. Even if all the heroes, and all of the villains, came together and stood as one, they would be completely overwhelmed. For what is coming, you must do again what you have already done. You must bring together the multi-verse to face a foe that stands taller than any single universe."

This was almost too big. Why me? Why must I always be at the brunt of these things? "What you are saying is that I need to go into each of these worlds. I need to make them strong, like I've done this one, and then I have to bring them all together? I have to bring the champions of each universe, and they'll stand against this new threat?"

"Precisely."

It was all out before me. We stood on an epicenter of all of time and space, and it was all out before me for the taking. I could see it all in all of it's glory. So many different worlds. All painted in the image of the world I knew.

Or at least a shade of the world I knew.

I could see where the good have become bad, and the bad have become good. "We'll conquer this planet, raze its cities, and reduce it to ash... For a start," echoed cold words from a man that was no longer a Bat, but an Owl.

I could see where the once men are now women, and the once women are now men. "Wonder Man does not need Woman's World! He will come again, with his Amazon brothers, and we will prove that we are the true heroes!"

I could see origins changed. Tragically. Philosophically. Geographically. "Tell your friends they don't have to be scared or hungry anymore, Comrades. Superman is here to rescue them," just his thick accent was a shock to say the least.

But there were some that were not too different from others. Some just tweaked in little ways.

Some just seemed to have a thread of change amongst the way some of the families were now aligned. "Jo'an! Where did you find a defibrillator?!" which was quickly followed by a, "Gah, Dad! It's only for just in case!"

Some tweaked the idea of what a villain really is, and whether or not the line between a villain and a hero is even a line at all, "We could have saved the world, Clark... We could have been heroes together... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

All different in one way or another, some big and some small, but all now in the shadow of something beyond them. I took it on myself to save my own universe. And perhaps I did. But there was something worse now. Something that was bigger than my own slice of all reality, and we would need more than what we had to offer.

We needed what only an infinite universe could offer. And as I turned to Metron, a part of me knew that he would not come. He was a scientist. An archeologist. He was not prepared for the chaos. But I was.

Because that's what I do. I embrace it all and bare it. I've suffered the fate of the Council of Eternity put upon me, and it would seem that fate was prepared to burden me with another impossible mission.

"So... when do I start?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? My first post over here at DC Universe Prime. I'm sure that the more comic savvy readers picked up on the cameos of different earths, but the ones that I'll want to point out for new readers are the two that came last. Jo'an and Clark from my Kill Me or Kiss Me universe and then the final one, which was Flashpoint. Anyways, let me know what you thought, and feel free to use the idea of a universe eater in your own stories!**


	3. Earth-77

**The Multiversity**

**Issue Three: Earth 77-"The Great Truth n' Justice Swindle" **

* * *

**Part One by Joey West**

**Present Day**

"Can you tell me what was going through your mind when you decided to start the band?"

John Jones's bloodshot eyes stared into those of his interviewer. John's crackling pale green skin shifting slightly as he adjusted his jacket. The old, fractured man looked uncomfortable, unsure of what to say to the camera, unsure of what to put out there. He opens his mouth, words trying to escape but he's lost for words. He rubbed his scarred and dry face, looking at the marks on the palm of his hand and finally figuring out what to say.

"I... I have very faint memories of it. They flicker a lot through my head but as I go back on it again and again it starts when I wake up from my coma, which I had been in since the White Martian War... I was hit by one of their green gases as you can see. Heh. I don't know if it was exactly as I woke up from the coma but that's how I remember it.

As my eyes opened for the first time in years and I saw the world how it was, I thought... sorry for my language but "fuck this, I've got to go out there and do something. I gotta go out there and change this world." But, y'know... I sounded like I'd been smoking 20 packs a day. I didn't play anything. So I had to search for talent. All I had was me and my driver... Barry Allen his name was. And... and that's the start of Justice for Us. And it all goes downhill from there. Heh."

His interviewer laughs, John giving him his distinct smile.

"Did you have any idea of who you were looking for to be... members?"

"No... not really. I just gathered this squad of losers who'd either runaway or failed in life. I'd heard rumours that Bruce Wayne was going across the country doing gigs. And I thought "Bruce Wayne? That one hit wonder who was only famous cause of his parents? I gotta see this" Finally tracked him down to Saint Marion's College."

* * *

**Saint Marion's College**

John and Barry sit, watching a black haired, leather-jacketed young man seemingly eat his microphone as he screeches into it, guitar in hand. Bruce Wayne. College students surround them, dressed in a similar garb to Wayne, their heads practically hit their tables as they bob up and down. They two look to each other, Barry giving John a curious look. Barry looks back at the snuff film of a performance, shaking his head.

"He's fucking terrible, mate."

"Shut up."

"Really though. His song writing's naff, his sounds like a bloody gorilla and he looks like he hasn't washed for days."

_Take a fad and turn it into a REVOLUTION_

_Take it, go and take it_

_Take it as you touch your dying mother's breast_

_Cause I'm the goddamn BATMAN_

_And as you look into my eyes_

_Know that I'm the one man who beat you_

"He's not that bad..." John says in an unsure voice. He sinks into his ridiculously long blue jacket, thinking, praying to god this doesn't blow over.

"I mean seriously, what's a goddamn Batman?"

"Do you want this job or not? I pay you to drive, not critique."

"Fine... I'm just saying if you hire him, unplug his mic."

"Ha. Look at it this way. This bloke's got a following-this is all the news now. It's rock and roll."

"He is far from the bloody Beatles, mate."

"Then it's something else. But I like it. It's new and it has something to say."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO SAY!?"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later, Backstage**

"So you're SAYING you're putting a band together?"

"Yeah."

"And that you want me in it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, my art isn't for the factory of COMMERCIALISM, it's for the OUTISDER, the intellectual among SHEEP... the PUNK."

John pauses, Bruce Wayne sitting before him, trying to dye his hair an even darker shade of black without being interrupted. John turns, Barry sitting there in the audience giggling at the guttery voice of the next act. He looks back to Bruce, who begins to paint his nails a dark black.

"That's what I'm looking for, Wayne... I think."

"Funny. Because you don't LOOK like you represent the PUNK. Look at you. A PATRIOT. A soldier who fought an ALIEN invasion. I recognise you, I've seen you. John Jones, you were a part of Operation Green Martian. You people FORGET the victims of your little WAR. The Kryptonian refugees... the LOST country of RANN."

"No. I'm here because I remember the victims. I remember the cries that the fall of Krypton brought. I remember what happened when Hippolyta became the bloody Prime Minister. I remember the Atlanteans that died trying to prevent that bitch from killing us all. And now I want to stop it. Show this world for what it really is."

"And WHAT is that?"

"The goddamn big militant dick of the universe. And I'm not proud of what I did... but I'm even less proud of what happened after. But look at you. You were born in privilege, and you've turned yourself around. Now listen to me, Bruce. I want to change this world as much as you do. But I don't think you're going to get far by doing underground gigs in shithole colleges. "

"Heh. GOOD. You'll make a fine ADDITION to MY team."

"What?"

"I'll join under ONE condition. I get to pick the team."

John then gives himself a moment to think if he really wants to give this madman free reign. He comes to a decision.

"Yeah. Fine."

"EXCELLENT. And another thing-don't call me Bruce."

"...okay. 'Goddamn Batman'?"

"GOOD."

"I figured."

* * *

**Present Day**

"And then—all of a sudden—we were a punk band being led by this tosser who called himself the goddamn Batman."

"That escalated quickly."

"No shit. Anyway, he'd invited us to the Watchtower, he called it. It used to be Wayne Tower, the place his parents owned when they were alive. It'd been trashed in Hippolyta's crackdown on crime, it was found to have been storing heroin in the warehouse."

* * *

**Wayne Tower, AKA the Watchtower—a few days later**

"...Batman... who is this guy? Is he going to-?"

"Shh, Jordan, he's a FRIEND."

As Jones steps around the rats that scurry across the rotting and cracked floor, he finds his way into a spacious room filled with surprisingly normal looking people—and Bruce Wayne. In the corner, a brutish looking man in a blue shirt, with a red and yellow shield placed boldly on his chest. The insignia looked almost tribal, maybe Kryptonian, the print faded. Towards the centre sits a small man in a green shirt and sunglasses, he bashes his drumsticks against the sofa out of boredom. And finally, a young boy. He's no older than fourteen years old and wears a bizarre grouping of colours, a red and yellow shirt with green shorts. He sticks out like a sore thumb, with a giddy look on his face and short cut hair. Bruce steps forward to greet John.

"This is quite a group you've got here, Br—Batman."

"YES. They are ALL in their own way PERFECT for my team."

"So, introduce me."

"Of course." The Batman says with a menacing smile, he points to the man in the blue shirt, who looks back at him, confused. "His name is KAL-EL. He's a Kryptonian refugee, doesn't speak a WORD of ENGLISH. He'll be playing bass."

Having finally caught up with what is happening, Kal smiles and waves at John, who waves back at him awkwardly. Batman then turns to the man in green, who gives John a little smile before cowering in the corner of the sofa, burying his head in his arms.

"Hal Jordan. Our drummer. He's a tad shy. His parents threw him out at the AGE of 15, they didn't even CONSIDER his condition."

"Y'alright, Hal?"

"...yeah."

John looks to the goddamn Batman, who brushes his hands across the bristles on his jaw. He then looks to the child sitting patiently on the other side of the sofa, Batman noticing and chuckling as he turns to his protégé.

"Oh. This is ROBIN. He's my protégé, I'm TEACHING him. But for now, he can be our DRIVER."

"I—don't think that's going to work. How old is he, like 13? Besides, we already have a driver."

"Hmn. You're right."

Robin's face turns sour, "I can do vocals."

"You're funny, BOY. I'll handle the GODDAMN vocals."

"Then what'll I do?"

"You just stand there and look PRETTY. You have much to learn."

John hesitantly nods before Robin goes to throw himself back onto the sofa. Batman growls at him, Robin's mood lightening up a little, putting up a sickly smile.

"Alright. We'll have to discuss stuff. Gigs. Songs. Distribution."

"Already covered. I have EVERYTHING, every minor DETAIL, all wrapped up in this head. In my mind. Plenty of people offered me a record deal. I turned them DOWN, but we're gonna HAVE to get our message across somehow. I'll CALL them. Tell them about the band."

"You're really—taking lead on this one, eh? We'll need a name."

"Justice for US."

"Good enough. I have a place ready for us, a test audience if you will. They're full of snobbish critics, but it'll be fine. I think this might work out."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Do you think Justice for Us worked well together?"

"Y'see. What the general public sees is us in our heydays—and our eventual violent downfall. But there was a time where Bruce Wayne was our lead singer and that could either be seen as our finest hour—or at our very worst. So... at first... no. Not at all."

* * *

**Crowsbourne College—a few weeks later**

A loud bang, an echo throughout the stage as Batman coughs into the mic, staring at his crowd. He gives them a faint smile, looking at them, staring deeply into their souls. He chuckles, the audience giving him a curious face, along with his band. John peeks from backstage, hoping all goes well.

"Don't fudge this up, Wayne."

"Oh, he will. He's a bloody nutcase. It's bad enough you let him in the fucking band, let alone lead singer."

John turns, Barry munching on a chocolate bar behind him, waiting for the fireworks to explode. Bruce turns to his band, who smile at him awkwardly, he then speaks.

"This is to all of you. The lower class. The peasants. The punks. ONE-TWO-THREE-..."

"Wait, we're starting now? I'm not ready!"

"...SHUTTHEHELLUP-FOUR!"

* * *

**A half hour later**

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!"

Hal Jordan screeches as he runs off stage in a huff, a shower of boos is rained upon the band as Batman observes, looking at the kinds of people he was performing in front of. He laughs into the mic, his eyes bulging out psychotically. He utters a lone word.

"Soon."

From backstage, Barry gives John a snide smile before mocking him for his decision.

"What the hell does "soon" mean? The man's a fucking psychopath. Drop him. Drop that bastard. Y'see that following you were on about? It's nothing, it's for fucking freaks, people who think they have something to say but really have no fucking idea of what they're on about."

John stares into blank space, rubbing his chin.

"Are you even listening to me!? This is going to blow up in your face!"

"You know what you said earlier, a couple of weeks ago? Far from the Beatles?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"No. They're not the Beatles. But that's what's gonna make them unique. Look at these guys, hippies, Lennon's stamped all over the place. Too peaceful. Pink Floyd, whatever. I bloody well hate Pink Floyd. This is something new. Something your parents will hate, something—yeah. Punk."

"Wait a sec, didn't you form this thing to preach peace?"

He looks to Batman, who continues his maniacal laugh into the mic, while the rest of his group have fled. Batman drops the mic, walking off stage, his wide smile turning into a grimace.

"We'll HAVE them. They'll be OURS."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"You got the place all WRONG, though."

"I did, and it'll be better next time. By the way, I think your boy Hal is crying in the toilets—better get him."

"Hah. SOON."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Earth-1897

**Multiversity #4**

**Earth 1897**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Gotham City**

**1996**

The lashings of rain pelted the roof of the GCPD car. Inside Officer Merkel steered the squad car through the dismal and damp streets. The evenings setting sun was cast out by the pure black rain clouds. The windscreen wipers were barely keeping up with the downpour. In the passenger seat sat the Police Commissioner James Gordon who put the cigar in his mouth and lit it put with this silver plated lighter. He gazed out the window at the passing scenery outside and at the grotesque scenes of depravity and depression that lined the sidewalks. Gordon after all these years had become desensitised to the horror inflicted on the poorer elements of society by the corrupt elect that ran the City. Merkel stopped at the yellow police tape across the road and pulled the car up next to the sidewalk.

"What a City..." Gordon sighed as he pushed the car door open and scurried across over to the crime scene. In seconds he was completely drenched, his brown fedora and trench coat were soaked. Gordon spotted Detective Harvey Bullock taking refuge underneath a close by doorway. The Police Commissioner darted across the puddled sidewalk and stood next to the overweight Detective.

"What have we got?" Gordon asked as he gazed over at the centre of the cordoned area. The solo body covered by a body bag was nothing new. Forensic specialists were frantically trying to find any clues but the gushing rain had washed it all away.

"Male in his 30s, name Jonathan Harker. Cause of death is not certain as of yet but there's two strange bite marks on his neck. Human bite marks. No other signs as we can see now but the autopsy will confirm it or not"

Gordon nodded and scratched his chin.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**Annual Wayne Fundraiser **

Bruce Wayne the perfect specimen. A mix of masculine elegance mingled through the large crowd in the foyer of his expansive mansion. His dark hair was swept back and immaculate, his Dolce Gabbana suit was perfection, his smile was alluring and seductive. The man in his early 30s strode over to the edge of the room to the table that was topped by a mix of full and finished champagne glasses. Wayne picked up one and softly pressed it to his rosy lips.

"Mr Wayne" the voice came from his left. Bruce turned with a smile to see the frame of middle aged man with slicked back pitch black hair and a wry smile.

"I don't believe we've met. Mr?" Bruce answered warmly

"Dracula. Count Dracula. It is an honour to meet you" the man answered with a thick Eastern European accent

"No the honour is all mine. Your accent, Romanian?"

"Very good Mr Wayne. Your knowledge of accents is admirable"

"Three years of college in Switzerland will do that to you" Wayne smirked as he passed Dracula a glass of champagne

"I see you're a wanted man Mr Wayne so I'll let you go" the Count smiled

"Yeah I need a lie down or I'll collapse" Wayne smirked back "Well it has been nice meeting you"

In seconds Bruce was lost in the crowd again.

* * *

**The 2 Weeks Later**

The Dark Knight perched on the outside window ledge of the GCPD office belonging to James Gordon. The Police Commissioner leaned out the bottom of the window with his elbows leaned on the window sill.

"Fourth body this week. Same bite marks. Same M.O. It seems we have a new serial killer on our hands" Gordon said coldly

"I'll look into it. Do you have a list of names of the deceased?" the brooding Batman growled

"I can get one. By the way somebody left you an anonymous note this morning"

"What did it say?"

"Take a look for yourself" Gordon replied as he passed the Dark Knight a small piece of paper torn at the edges

_Tell the Bat to meet me tonight at St. Christopher's Catholic _

_Church, I'm sure you can find a way. _

_11pm_

_V.H_

"V.H? Any ideas?" Gordon asked

"I'll soon find out"

Then within a blink of an eye the Batman vanished.

* * *

**Later That Night **

Batman pushed the large gothic door of the Church open and stepped inside the awe inspiring house of God. The Dark Knight cautiously strode down the aisle of the building towards the front altar. No trap. Almost surprising. The world's greatest detective paused his body as the flickering of the dark shadows alerted all of his senses.

"I know your there" Batman stated bluntly with a low grow

From out of the darkness the solo male figure emerged and tipped his fedora to the Dark Knight. The man was dressed in a fine suit, heavy boots and an arsenal of supernatural weapons across his body.

"Good evening Batman. So it appears that you got my message" the man spoke softly in a low English accent

"V.H?"

"Van Helsing. Abraham Van Helsing"

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're City has an infestation of Vampires; well a Vampire. The string of murders, the bite marks; all him. What is it now? 15 Murders? I know it sounds fanciful but my claims are true. I've been following this Demon from his homeland, to London and now here. Dracul"

_Dracul. Dracula. _The Batman's mind shot to the man he had met the other night at the fundraiser. Could this man's story be true?

"Interesting tale" The Dark Knight answered sceptically

"This Demon must be stopped. He will plague Gotham and you will perish unless you help me"

Before the Batman could answer the huge and elegant stain glassed window depicting Saint Christopher was shattered into pieces from the outside. Through the falling shards of razor sharp glass the Demon flew in. His black wings stretched out 6 feet across. His eyes glowed a monstrous red and his face was that of the Count. The beast howled like a wolf calling to the moon.

"Van Helsing! You insistent pest! Not even a vast ocean can stop you! You plague me like a disease!" the Count barked down at his enemy

"I will stop you!" Van Helsing screamed back as he reached for the silver metallic crossbow across his back. The Vampire flew down within the blink of an eye and swatted the Englishman with one of his demonic wings sending him crashing into the front pew. Then the Count turned his attention to the Batman who was watching the scene like he was in some strange dream.

"So the urban legends are true. The Bat of Gotham is very much real. You remind me of me"

The Batman stepped backwards "You're not like me. You take lives"

"I give life! I give them immortality! Soon the people I bled will rise and join my army of Darkness"

"You're demented"

"Join me, allow me to infect your veins. I can make you more than a man. I can make you like me"

Van Helsing was stirring from shock and rose himself to his knees. Before the Batman could reply, the Vampire Hunter pressed the trigger on his crossbow and the silver bolt fire from the device. The projectile flew true and straight towards the Count but he swiftly dodged the weapon and laughed.

"Old tricks" he cackled as through the smashed stain glass windows the 15 victims of Dracula flew into the Gothic church all with their own black demonic wings. The small band of Vampires howled like screaming hyenas.

"Ahh I see my babies have risen" Dracula said softly as he inspected his children with his cold bleak eyes

The Batman pulled his arms behind his back and reached for two bat-a-rangs from his utility belt. The new-born Vampires dropped to the floor and started to surround Van Helsing who was now perspiring. Batman was about to pull his bat-a-rangs from behind him when the loud deafening hissing of the new-borns caused the Count to twist himself around to what was going on.

"GO BACK TO HELL DEMONS!" Van Helsing screamed as he held out a silver ornate crucifix towards the new-borns. The Vampires continued to hiss and covered their eyes with their hands. With Draculas back turned, Batman rushed forwards and tossed his weapons towards the Count. Though this attack failed miserably as the Count using his inhuman powers moved out of the way within the blink of an eye. The Dark Knight's momentum sent him crashing into the front altar with an almighty clang. Van Helsing was causing the new-borns to howl in pain now, Dracula pointed to the smashed window and ordered his children away. Before he left himself the Count pulled the cowl from Batman's head, knelt down and plunged his teeth into his neck. Batman screamed in pain as the fangs pierced his skin. Van Helsing ran over with the crucifix still in hand, the Count was feeling the pain now like his new-borns. Dracula hissed and flew out the window. A small victory.

"Batman-" Van Helsing panted as he raced over to the Dark Knight who still lay prone, now holding his blood covered neck

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Batman growled as he stumbled to his feet and tossed the Englishman away with a heavy shove. The World's Greatest Detective stumbled down the centre aisle towards the front door with Van Helsing watching on in anguish.

"I can help you!" Van Helsing shouted but was ignored

* * *

**The Batcave **

Bruce Wayne sat inside in front of the large monitor of the Bat-Computer topless. His dark hair was damp with sweat, beads of perspiration raced down his chest and arms. He shivered and felt heat flushed at the same time. Alfred Pennyworth raced down the steps of the Batcave at the sight of Bruce in such bad shape.

"Master Bruce! Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed as he inspected the his cold, dead eyes

Bruce leaned forwards and heaved. He had never felt this bad, the feeling of a millions deadly toxins racing through his veins. Wayne screamed as he felted his canine teeth pushing themselves forward from his gums. Alfred's eyes widened in amazement at the horrific sight that his eyes beheld. Bruce's eyes turned completely white as he lunged towards his lifelong Butler and plunged his teeth into his neck. Alfred screamed in unimaginable pain as his neck was pierced. Bruce sucked the warm crimson blood out from the old man until he felt his heartbeat stop. Alfred's limp body crashed to the floor as Bruce let his grip go. Wayne leaned back as he purred with pleasure at the taste he was feeling. More addictive than heroin, cocaine and sex combined. His heart raced. His body tensed up like an intense orgasm.

Bruce then looked down at the dead body "What have I done" he panted as he dropped to his knees and cradled Alfred in his arms. The man began to cry but then stopped. His new instincts were starting to shut down his mind.

"It felt good didn't it? The taste. Better than any human pleasure imaginable" the cold voice spoke from behind. The cold voice of Count Dracula.

"What have you done to me!?" Bruce shouted as he spun around

"I have given you eternal life. You carried the symbol of the bat, my symbol. You shall carry that symbol until the end of days now"

"I killed him…I killed the closest thing to a Father I ever had…"

"It was needed. The first victim is always killed. On turning, you need a large amount of blood. Enough to stop you from dying but enough that will kill the victim. But from now on you can take just enough that can keep the victim alive and turn him into one of us if you wish or just let them die. Do not fight against yourself, let it wash over you and take you completely over"

"I…i… I can't. This isn't…me" Bruce panted as he felt his heart turning black inside his chest "Yes…yes…yes my master"

* * *

**GCPD Building Rooftop **

James Gordon puffed on his cigar as the cold winter winds rushed against his face. His legs shivered and his hands trembled. The bat symbol shone bright in the sky. From the shadows he saw the dark figure dart through them. The figure that belonged to only one man.

"More murders, a massacre. An entire circus troupe was massacred. All with the same M.O as the others. Bite marks on the neck. It was disgusting, even the children weren't spared…Batman?" Gordon said as he gazed at the figure that wouldn't leave the shadows "…Batman?"

Then Gordon dropped his cigar to the floor. The Vampire consumed Batman was latching onto the Police Commissioner before he could utter another word. Gordon screamed as the fangs buried into his neck, sucking blood from his body. Batman let go and Gordon fell to the floor.

"You shall rise again" Batman spoke softly as his demonic wings stretched out and he flew off into the night.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Abraham Van Helsing gazed into the demented and sadistic eyes of the Clown Prince of Crime; the Joker. His body was tense and it was becoming an effort to keep his hands from trembling due to being in the presence of a man that had killed thousands of people.

"So what does a dandy Englishman want with little old me?" the Joker purred as he rubbed his hands together. Van Helsing's eyes gazed at the derelict carnival tunnel of love that they both sat inside.

"The Batman has been consumed by evil. The evil of a Vampyre. His heart has been consumed with darkness. He has become a demon of the night. The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Van Helsing replied

"Wait…What?! But I'm the evil one! Are you lying to me?!" the Joker hissed back

"No. I speak only the truth. The 'Vampire murders' have now risen to 50. They have become a plague to this City. I saw Batman himself becoming consumed by this evil. He is now one of them and he must be stopped. This task is no easy task and all I hear is that you are the person who has come closest to killing him. This is purely business. I need to stop the demonic plague and you want Batman dead. It would appear that we have a common goal"

"Hmm. You sound crazier than I do! HAHAHA!"

"Understandable. So do we have some sort of agreement?"

* * *

**The Following Night **

The Joker howled with laughter as he held onto the outside of the car that drove down the street waving his silver revolver in the air. People were running away in all directions in terrified panics. The Clown Prince of Crime gazed into the air as the shadowy creature flew through the misty sky. The Joker aimed his weapon and fired off a few shots. The figure swept down from above and landed in front of the Joker. It was the Batman but not as anyone knew it. His teeth were monstrous fangs, his demonic wings were now his cape and his eyes were dead. The Joker stepped down from the car and onto the rainy pavement.

"Well you have changed" the Joker purred as he inspected his arch nemesis

"I have" The Batman growled like a wolf hungry for flesh

"A little meaner round the edges, a little too Tim Burton-y but I like it HAHAH!"

The Batman was about to lurch forward when the drivers' seat of the Jokers' car door sprung open and Van Helsing sprang out wielding his silver crossbow. The Englishman fired off bolts into the air rapidly as the Joker threw his special brand of Joker grenades. The Batman pulled his wings around himself in protection from the onslaught. The Police sirens of the squad cars behind the scene drowned out the action. The lead car skidded to a halt and James Gordon rushed out with Merkel at his side. The Joker twisted his head around and laughed.

"DON'T MOVE JOKER!" Gordon screamed as he lined up Jokers' head in his pistol crosshairs

With that distraction Batman flew forward and wrapped his arms around the Joker, then buried his fangs into his neck. Van Helsing attempted to jump into the car but he was tackled by several GCPD officers who came sprinting over. Batman dropped the limb body of the Joker to the floor as Gordon walked casually over to Van Helsing who was being held down by the officers.

"Don't worry. You in good hands" Gordon hissed as he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Van Helsings' scream was blood curdling.

"Good work" Batman panted as he flew off into the sky. Gordon tipped the front of his fedora to Batman and then smiled to his men. Merkel and the others nodded their heads.

"The night is young. Go out and serve the people" Gordon said coldly to his officers

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
